


Barbie [OC x Diabolik Lovers]

by Uidafriz



Series: Barbie [Reader x Diabolik Lovers] [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Dominatrix, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Hate Sex, Lemon, Past Sexual Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uidafriz/pseuds/Uidafriz
Summary: Much more than just a pretty face, Evelyn Akagi is determined to destroy the vampires that are responsible for Yui Komori's death. Armed with vast vampire-based research, a knack for spying, and connections to well-known vampire hunters, Evelyn is certain she has the upper hand. But one should never get too cocky when facing creatures of hell. See what happens when, against her will, Evelyn finds herself forcibly cast in the very same role that Yui once was; A sacrificial bride.





	1. Introduction: A Clicking Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the title recently. It was originally an X Reader story, but I've since edited those sections out. I'm not going to change the tags though, for the simple fact that I've written it from the readers perspective, so despite it having characterization that I created, it's still intended for the reader to be in the position of the character (if that makes sense). Plus, it really limits the amount of people who get exposed to a work unfortunately. Completely uncharacterized x readers don't really make for good story telling imo

Class was in session so the students were occupying the west wing, leaving the east wing practically deserted. The only rooms in the east wing that ever contained students were for the reformatory classes, for the ones who had drastic issues with following the rules. Reformatory classes run from Mondays to Wednesdays. Today just happened to be a Thursday. Meaning that the only occupied room would be the detention room.

A pen-like clicking filled the empty halls of this eastern portion of the academy. The sound was not coming from the detention room. The windows were wide open yet they only let in a little light as it was pitch black outside; apart from the moon. Due to the open windows, an uncomfortable chill had flowed into the high school, weaving into every hall and room. The wind quickly made it's way to the detention room. Within this room of shame, only one individual was present. Earphones lodged into his ears, eyes firmly closed, and feet propped up on the closest desk. A sizable stack of overdue papers fell from the edge of the desk, sprawling themselves across the floor. The thump of the falling papers, though soft, had caused the blonde to stir; prying his eyes open to view the source of the sound. His eyes drifted to the papers, and then back up towards the ceiling.

"...How troublesome." He exhaled, before closing his eyes yet again.

*click click click click*

The prepossessing young man snapped his eyes open yet again, somewhat irritated. Though he had headphones, he could hear the sharp sound through them. Who was making that obnoxious clicking sound? As far as he knew, he was the only student in detention. Meaning that he should be the only person in the eastern wing, apart from the occasional staff member. 

*click click click*

Increasingly more irritated the boy became. He remained reclined in his relaxed position, but was wide awake. His eyes scanned the room, but could find no obvious cause of the noise. He wondered if it could possibly be the sound of the rickety old heater running, but quickly dismissed the idea when he realized that the heater was in fact not running.

*click click*

The sound became louder. Shu begrudgingly sat upright so he would be able to lean over and peer into the hallway. Nothing, nothing, nothing......Something. Heels. Stilettos to be precise.

The stilettos click-clicked their way into the detention room. A soft gust of air hit Shu's arm as the girl rushed past him towards a desk not far from his. He allowed his eyes to wander upwards from the shoes. Long, toned, and slightly bronzed legs. Full hips. Small waist. Medium sized bust. Thin, delicate arms. And that face. Wow, that face. She was a complete 10 out of 10. She was gorgeous.

Shu reclined back into his relaxed position. He closed his eyes, but did not rest. Instead, he did some thinking. He though about Yui. After the Sakamaki boys most recent blunder, Yui was no more. They would need a replacement. And this girl. This girl right here....Could serve as a perfect replacement.


	2. Introduction Part II: Quite Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the cat has some claws? He was never a fan of felines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the tags and title of this story suggest an X reader narrative, for the sake of my sanity I have to make this more of an x OC type of story. My apologizes if this upsets you.

_P              "..So how'd you land yourself in detention?"_

   The girl inquired, batting her eyelashes in a fashion that could only be taken as flirtatious.

Shu examined the girl once more before responding. Though he very much enjoyed her appearance, he didn't enjoy having to converse with her.

 

   "Quiet down. You're disturbing my relaxation." He softly spoke, showing off his entitled sensibilities.

 

  The female briefly twitched with an offended eyebrow raise, but quickly regained her composure. _'Keep your cool Evelyn. You know how arrogant these creatures can be'_

   

    "Ah. So you must be the infamous eldest Sakamaki." She muttered, fiddling with a silver pendant on her blazer.

 

    "...And you know this how exactly?" He asked. He didn't feel like speaking, but was somewhat willing to under the circumstances, considering her appearance and aroma.

 

 

    "Reiji-san has told me much about you. Though he has scarcely mentioned your actual name. He typically refers to you as 'good for nothing'."

 

  He cringed at the respectful way she uttered his name.

'Typical Reiji' Shu thought.

 

     "You know of my brother?" Inquired Shu."

 

     "Yes. I run into him at the library occasionally."'

 

     "Ah." He uninterestingly responded, signalling the end of their conversation.

 

  Shu went back to his music, While the the young girl pulled out her cellphone to brain-numbingly refresh her twitter feed.

  This quiet between them lasted throughout all of detention, much to the pleasure of the staff member leading detention. He looked sort of like Mr.Bean. Shu was tempted to draw a crude doodle of the ugly man, but opted to nap instead, as he viewed doodling to be too tiresome.  Mr.Bean-looking-ass left detention as soon as it ended, before Shu or 'barbie' had a chance to collect their things and leave.  Shu, being lazy as hell, took a good 5 minutes to collect all his papers, and awaken himself from another nap.

    "My name's Evelyn, by the way. Evelyn Akagi." The blonde girl spoke, standing directly infront of Shu's desk.

 

  'Very direct' he thought.

 

    "Akagi? You don't look especially Japanese." He pondered allowed, not exactly caring much for an answer.

 

  Despite the blatant aside-ness of his comment, Evelyn readily replied.

 

    "My father was half Japanese. I'm a quarter. More German than anything." She didn't need. Though sometimes unnecessary, she just enjoyed talking, especially to somebody with such grand wealth.

 

  Evelyn bent down, placing her mouth just a couple of inches away from Shu's ear, much to his amusement. He knew she was direct, but he had no idea where this situation may be going.

  In a darken tone she began to whisper...

 

    "Reiji;Envy, Laito;lust, Ayato;pride, Kanato;gluttony, Subaru;wrath, and you Shu, are sloth. Now who might greed be?"

 

  'Wait..What?' Shu abruptly stood up, a rare thing for him to do. What nonsense is this woman spouting?

 

    "I know exactly what you are." She spoke sharply, this time in at a normal noise level. She began slowly strut of the detention room, not looking back as she continued to speak

 

    "The seven deadly sins, all on earth at the same time. How unlucky Yui must've been to bare witness to it all." And with that, she disappeared into the dark hallway.


	3. Saved By The Bell

  It was once impossible to walk the halls without hearing her name.  That name, always being called, never in a polite tone.  Usually it was spoken with contempt and authority.  But nowadays, the name is never heard.  It was as if everybody had just suddenly forgotten her.  But you wouldn't forget. How could you? She was your friend... _Yui Komori_ was your friend.

 

"The knife"

You cocked an eyebrow towards your lab partner, his voice pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Pass. The. Knife." Kanato repeated, clearly irritated. 

 

   You quickly passed him the sharp tool, watching him go ham on the baby pig you two were dissecting. Pun intended.  The smell of the preserved piggy fetus was almost as unpleasant as the purple boys demeanor. 

   A strange mix of awe and disgust over took you when you saw Kanato slowly pull out the swines wriggly grey intestines.

"Ugh, at least the day almost over.." You thought to yourself.

You pulled your focus away from the little psychopath, allowing your eyes to wonder as you fiddled around with your ballpoint pen.

 

   Looking to an empty desk on your far right, you could see that Laito had disappeared somewhere, leaving his poor lab partner to do all his work for him. He was probably in the female changing room, as the girl's volleyball team was due to arrive back from their game at any moment.  The prospect of viewing the toned girls in their brassieres would be a much more appealing event to him than cutting open a pig with an un-showered male.

 

   Surprisingly enough, you actually enjoyed having class with the bloodsuckers. Not that you enjoyed being around them, it just allowed you to keep an eye on them.  You had all 6 class periods with Kanato, 4 with Laito, and 3 with Ayato. It was pretty unfortunate that you were in 2nd year, as being in 3rd year would open the gates for far more opportunities to observe the vampires, given that _all_ the Mukami's, and all the rest of the Sakamakis (with the exception of Subaru, being a 1st year), are 3rd year students themselves. 

 

   But unlike them, you couldn't just _pick_ a year to be enrolled in. You aged normally, like beings are supposed to. Those freaks of nature and dwellers of hell aged at a much slower pace.  According to your calculations, for every roughly 63 years they lived, they aged 1 year physically. Making the sakamaki's between around 1000-1200 years-old, and the Mukami's being around 450-ish years old. Considering the majority of them thrive off of sexually defiling anything that walks, that age off 450-1200 becomes quite disgusting.  The amount of times you've had to avoid Yuma and Laito out of fear of being sought after is ridiculous, especially considering they were well aware of your distaste for them. 

   The only brother who didn't really know who you were was Shu, but after yesterday's encounter with him in detention, it was obvious he was looking at you in an objectifying manner. In the case of these vampires it would seem that a pretty face, nice figure, and obedience are all that matters, not likes and dislikes, or absolutely revolting age gaps.

  As your brain drifted off, you began to doodle in your notes. This was a habit of yours. So much so that many would consider you to be an alright artist. Surely you were no  Édouard Manet or Gustave Courbet, but you did have a knack for Realism. 

 

  As your blue pen hit paper,  it created the illusion of a broad arch, heavy handles, and ornate engravings into oak. A long slender finger began to trace over the sketch you had just made.

  "How peculiar" The owner of the finger pondered aloud.

You eyes followed the finger all the way up its arm, and over its shoulders to make eye contact with Kanato.

  "This door is really well drawn Miss Akagi..." He spoke, almost hypnotically.

  "But how come its mine?" He continued, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

  And that's when you realized that in your deep thought you had sketched an exact replica of the Sakamaki's front door.  A door you had seen many times, but had yet to enter.  A door you almost broke down to rescue Yui, before retreating, knowing that any attempt would be absolutely useless.  Well, perhaps it might have not been _completely_ useless, but who knows. It doesn't really matter now, considering shes passed.  All that matters now is revenge.

 

   *F'Taaannng* 

   Hmm, saved by the bell. Hurriedly packing your things, you rushed out the door, left sandal almost slipping off in the process.

Swiftly to your locker you headed, knowing you would need to pack up your things quickly if you wanted to catch the subway home.

  "32-20-08" you fiddled with you lock, until it opened.

As soon as it opened a textbook on the top shelf fell to the ground. You internally groaned. Before you had the chance to grab it, another hand did.

Reiji presented you with your Mathematics textbook, a falsely polite smile plastered onto his  ~~perfect~~ face.

 

"Miss Akagi, I need to have a word with you, If you wouldn't mind."

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Will update as often as I can.  
> Please comment regardless of if you liked it or disliked it, as I appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
